Gohan's struggle with Pain
by Fangwebb88
Summary: Takes place after the Cell Games, Gohan still defeated Cell but Goku didn't die, when they return home will there finally be peace, or will something happen that nobody not even Goku can prevent from happening. -chapter review rewritten-
1. Chapter 1 Gohan

**Summary: Takes place after the Cell Games, Goku didn't die but Gohan still defeated Cell. When they return home, will there finally be peace or will something happen that nobody not even Goku can prevent from happening? What happens when Gohan's life is slowly slipping away? How will everyone deal with the certain news that their favorite little boy is dieing….**

**Original Characters from the Cell Games but none of the new ones after (not really a big fan...Sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters and I do not own any of the songs that I will put into this fic!! I wish I owned Gohan though, he is sooo cute!!! D**

**Authors note: Please please Review! Good or bad, I would like to know what people think of my story! Hope everyone enjoys! Oh and if you don't like sad stories…this isn't a story for you!**

Title: "Believe in yourself and the people who you love, or all will be lost"

"Dad….daddy….." Gohan mutters as he wakes up in cold sweats like he has been for the past 2 weeks, as he sits up to turn on the lamp that is mother had put into his room the 3rd night that he had been awoken from his dreams, he notices that something wasn't right,

He gets up from his bed, trying not to make a sound so he wouldn't wake his parents and worry them more than they already were; he tiptoes up to his door and cracks it a little just so he could see out into the living room and than he realizes what he thought was wrong;

His mother and father were up sitting on the couch, his mother with a stern look on her face and with what he could tell his father looked mad.

Which was strange to him, his mother and father never fought, well they argued but his father has never looked like that when he was arguing with his mom, sure to the guys that they fought to save the world but never to his mother.

The curiosity got the better of him as he slipped down to his knees and cracked the door wide enough as quietly as he could, so he would have just enough space so he could crawl through, he crawled over to the back of the couch, hoping as he reached there that they wouldn't see him and thankfully they didn't. He leaned back against the couch and stayed silent hoping that he didn't miss what they were fighting about.

"Chi-Chi, taking Gohan to a counselor is not going to solve anything; I think we should wait until he wants to talk to us about whatever is bothering him."

Chi-Chi crossed her arms and glared at her husband,

"Goku, it has been 2 weeks and yes if he would talk to you, than I wouldn't be so worried, but he won't even talk to you and that worries me."

Goku's face softened at his wife's comment, than it grew into a concern look. He knew that Chi-Chi was right, why hadn't his little boy come and talk to him about what was bothering him, and Goku knew that he was growing up, but he still regards him as a little boy, his little boy who used to jump at the opportunity to tell his daddy what was wrong or when he was hurt. He would always come to him, never Chi-Chi, he didn't think that his son didn't love his mother; no he was sure that he did, but him and his son shared a special kind of bond and one that he didn't want to lose.

"Well you are right about that Chi-chi, I would love it, if he would come and talk to me about whatever is bothering him, but I am afraid if we take him to someone that he doesn't know, he would never tell anyone."

Chi-Chi looked sterner than ever,

"Goku, we have to be firm with him, if he doesn't want to come out and tell us what is bothering him, than I have no choice but to take certain actions."

"What kind of actions are you planning to take Chi-chi?' He didn't mean to be so loud, but his temper was getting the best of him,

"Chi-chi there may be something bothering him and it may be nothing but bad dreams, He did just face off a very powerful creature and won."

Chi-Chi stood up and looked even more furious that Goku,

"And maybe that's why Goku! Gohan was still a child when he beat Cell, I say from here on out, he is never to do any kind of martial arts again!"

Gohan had heard enough, his parents never fought like this and now they are because of him and he didn't want to hear anymore. So we crawled back to his bedroom as quietly as he did before and when he was safe inside his room, he stood up and closed the door. Gohan was furious with himself, why can't he just do something right for once. He didn't even bother lying down in his bed; instead he walked over to his window and looked outside.

He couldn't believe that his parents were fighting over him, maybe if he would have just told his father that he couldn't defeat Cell and would just let Cell kill him, than his dad would have had to take over and than after the right person had defeated Cell instead of his wimpy self, that his mother and father could just have another child. One that they can count on and never have to worry about loving since he wouldn't be a worthless, crying, stupid child and they wouldn't have to love him just because that is their job as parents.

"Chi-Chi, I know you don't mean that, martial arts are Gohan's life, he gets such a smile on his face when either I or Piccolo asks him to come and join us. You can't just take that away from him and besides I am sure after we had defeated Cell no one is going to come and bother us and if they do, it will be in the near future when Gohan is all grown up and he might be able to defeat the next threat by himself with no help at all."

Chi-chi just shook her head and started heading towards their bedroom, Goku frowned at his wife but got up off the couch and joined her,

"I know you don't want Gohan to get hurt and to be smart and good in school, but if martial arts make him happy, than why not let him do it?"

Chi-chi turned around and Goku could tell that she wasn't trying to cry, but she had failed as a few tears fell down her face,

"I want him to be happy, you know that Goku but if he ever got hurt in a way that we couldn't fix or even worse died, I don't know what I would do"

Goku nodded his head and he wrapped his strong arms around his wife,

"I know, but we are going to just have to take those risks in order for him to stay happy and healthy because if we force him to do anything that he doesn't want to do or doesn't feel comfortable than he might just do something that we wouldn't be able to fix and it wouldn't be because there are androids, or Freeza or other bad guys around, you understand that right?"

Chi-chi looked up at her husband and nodded, "Yeah you are right about that, I don't want him to feel like we don't love him and want to take over his life but he is only 8 years old and he had to deal with a lot more than normal children and I just don't think it's right that he had to go through all of that stuff."

Goku sighed,

"Yeah I know, and for that you are just going to have to blame me not him, but he loves to help out and be a stronger person and I am so proud of him for that, I have never been more prouder of someone in my life than I was with him when he defeated Cell with only one hand. Gohan is what keeps me living everyday and I just can't stand to see him so upset and sad and I would hate to make it even worse."

Chi-chi knew that her husband was right but she still thought that Gohan should at least talk to someone outside of their family and maybe he would be able to open up and tell them what is bothering him. She than looked up at Goku again and found that he had a confused looked on his face and she just had to laugh a little,

"You look a little confuse their mister." Goku smiled a little and was glad that his wife was almost back to her normal self, he hated fighting with her and he tired to make it as minimal as possible but when it came to his son and his happiness, he did get carry away a little,

"Well you got all quiet there for a minute; I thought maybe you feel asleep or something."

Chi-chi shook her head, "nope I couldn't fall asleep standing up, I mean I wouldn't mind falling asleep in your arms but I can't do it standing up." Goku chuckled a little,

"Well why did you get all quiet? And if you tell me quick than you can fall asleep in my arms but we will be lying down in our bed."

Chi-chi laughed some more and pushed herself away from Goku,

"Well you are right about not forcing him to talk to someone he doesn't know, but what about someone he does know? Maybe whatever is bothering him he would feel comfortable talking to someone else that he cares about."

Goku rubbed the back of his hand and thought for a while on who Gohan would feel comfortable talking to and than he got a huge smile on his face,

"I know who he can talk to Chi-chi, what about Piccolo? I mean he was Gohan's first mentor and he adores piccolo so much and even though Piccolo doesn't want to admit it, I know he feels the same way about our son."

Chi-chi smiled back at Goku, glad for once that he came up with a brilliant plan and not something stupid or dealing with food,

"Yeah, that is a good idea, I am not a big fan of that Piccolo person but our son does adore him and it is so cute to see them together, so I think that maybe he could help with getting Gohan to talk."

Goku nodded, "Alright than, it's settle I will get up tomorrow before Gohan does and go and see if Piccolo will do some sparring with him and that might get him to talk and I will even tell Piccolo what is going on and maybe he could make something up about his focus being off balanced or something and ask him what's wrong."

Chi-chi was already lying down in the bed as Goku finished and she patted the spot next to her and Goku laid down, "I think that is the most brilliant plan you have come up with."

Goku smiled at his wife glad that they were done fighting and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "Thanks Chi-chi, I really hope Piccolo can get our son to talk, it tears me up inside that he won't talk to me but maybe it's just something that he feels that he can't and hopefully he can with piccolo, now go to sleep and try not to worry so much." As he looked down at his wife about to say more, he notices that her breathing slow down signaling that she had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Feelings with Piccolo?

When Gohan walked out of his room the next morning, he expected to see his mother and father in the kitchen, his mom leaning over the stove cooking and his dad eating whatever she had put on the table, but when he walked into the kitchen it was empty,

"Mother? Daddy?" Gohan yelled through the house, expecting one of them to come running, but the house was silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you want Goku?" Piccolo asked getting a little irritated that this saiyan had interrupted his morning training.

Goku half-smiled at his Namek friend, he remembered times when Piccolo was on the opposite side and wanting nothing more than to destroy him and his friends, but his son had became his first friend, and Gohan will always hold a part in Piccolo's heart even if he won't admit it himself, Goku knew that Piccolo really cared for his son and if anyone could get Gohan to talk it would be him.

"I know you are busy out here training at all, but I was wondering if you would like a sparring partner."

Piccolo smirked,

"Why? You need to become even stronger, since your son has surpassed you?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "Well, I would actually prefer not to train right now, I don't feel the need to since I am pretty sure that nothing is going to come for a while," He than smirked, "Well I hope not, it would be nice to have a few years without having to worry about anything, but the reason that I am here is I was wondering if you would like to do some sparring with Gohan."

Piccolo gave Goku a look like he knew that Goku knew something was bound to come sooner or later, "Yeah? But I thought you said that nothing is going to come to earth for a while."

Goku nodded his head, "Yeah that is what I said but Gohan hasn't been out of the house for a while and I think it will do him some good to do some sparring just to get his energy up."

Piccolo shrugged, "Sure why not, it does get a little boring just training by myself, alright bring him by here if you want."

Goku nodded,

"Alright than, Thanks Piccolo I'll go back and get him, he'll be really excited that you agreed to it."

He than started to take off and was about half away into the air, when Piccolo sensed that Goku just wasn't telling him everything,

"What is it that you aren't telling me saiyan? You are hiding something from me!" He yelled up at him.

Goku turned around in mid-air, "Nothing, like I said before, I just think that Gohan needs to get away from the house for a few hours or longer." And than he flew back down to where Piccolo was standing,

"And well maybe… maybe you could ask him if there is anything bothering him or something."

Piccolo shook his head at Goku, "Do you really want me to get all sappy and talk to someone about how they are feeling? You know I am not that kind of person."

Goku knew that he was in a loosing battle when it came to talking about how people are feeling with Piccolo but he had to take a chance,

"I know that, but maybe you could think of something that won't make it sound so sappy."

Piccolo shook his head, "Goku…." He growled, "All I want to do is train, not talk about stupid feelings, why don't you ask him? He is your son after all."

Goku shook his head and looked towards the ground,

"He just won't talk to me about it, even if something is bothering him, that's the thing I don't even know if there is but I really need to know, he just hasn't been himself since Cell, so I thought maybe if you can say that he isn't putting enough strength into his sparring or you can feel that his Ki is slow and maybe he just might come out and say something and he may not. Could you please just try?" He than looked up, his eyes desperate.

Piccolo looked at Goku, his eyes looked so pleading and sad, it made him feel bed for the guy that his only son wouldn't talk to him and he knew how much Gohan loved his dad,

"Alright I'll make something up and see if he comes out and says anything, but if he doesn't, I am not going to pressure him into saying anything, you got that?"

Goku half-smiled again and nodded his head, full well knowing that his was hard for Piccolo to talk about feelings with anybody, he was glad that he agreed to it because he just needed to know what was, if anything is bothering his little boy.

So he said goodbye to Piccolo and took off towards home

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan was sitting at his desk trying to study, since his mom had came home from wherever she was and saw him sitting outside doing nothing but staring into space that she had made him go back inside and at least study if he wasn't going to do anything else, but he just couldn't focus his mind to do anything lately.

He put his book down and looked toward his window, hoping for the first time in 2 weeks to see his dad and when he did, he got a smile on his face, one that he hadn't smiled in a while and was glad that his dad was finally back, so he wouldn't have to be alone in the house with his mother. He pulled out his chair and ran out of his room and towards the front door to meet his dad.

When Goku saw his son waiting for him, he flew down to the house faster than he was going before and when his feet got to the floor, he scooped Gohan into his arms and gave him a huge hug,

"Hey buddy." He than put him down and smiled, "I got a surprise for you."

Gohan couldn't help himself as he smiled big, "What is it daddy?" he asked in excitement

Goku laughed at his son, glad that he had at least smiled, he put his hands on his son's shoulders and bend down so that he was eye level with him,

"Well this morning, I went over to where Piccolo was training at and he was wondering if you would like to go and spar with him today."

Gohan's eyes got huge and he started to jump up and down in excitement, "Really daddy? Piccolo wants me to go and train with him?" and than he stopped and got a sad look on his face and it alarmed Goku,

"What's wrong Gohan?"

"Well if Piccolo wants me to go and train with him, than that means that something is coming or…" he than stopped and tears started to form, "or you are leaving again and can't train me yourself….or you don't want to train with me because you are afraid that I will be slowing you down and not be able to train yourself just like in the hyperbolic time chamber." And than the tears started falling down his face and unto the ground

Goku gave Gohan a small sad smile and pulled him close to him again,

"Is that what you think, you think that you are slowing me down every time we train together?"

He felt Gohan nod against his chest and that made Goku pull him closer, "Son, that is not even slightest close," He than pulled him away and looked into his son's puffy red eyes, "I will never think that, you are so much more stronger than I am and it makes me so proud of you, you can never slow me down in training, actually sometimes I think I am slowing you down."

Gohan looked up at his dad and had a sad smile on his face, "You are only saying that because you are my father."

Goku always cringed when he hears Gohan call him father and today it wasn't any different, he always prefer daddy even if his son is growing up, he still loved it when he calls him that,

"Son, I wish you would believe that and it is not because I am your father. It's because it is true."

Gohan nodded but still didn't believe his dad and Goku could tell but he didn't say anything else on that matter,

"Well go inside now and get ready and dress with whatever you are going to wear to sparring with Piccolo, alright?"

Gohan nodded and started heading towards the door, Goku stood up and followed his son with a worried look on his face, one that he has been wearing every since his son had changed, he now realized that maybe something was bothering him after all and he was going to figure it out one way or another. Either by him or someone else and maybe Piccolo was the one who could get him to talk.

"Son, something is bothering you and I am not going to rest until I figure out what it is..."


	3. Chapter 3 Where did he go?

As Gohan left his house to head over and train with Piccolo, he couldn't but help feel suspicious that something was going on. His mom had just let him go and without any argument, it was indeed weird. Maybe his mom was also getting tired of him like his dad, he wouldn't blame her, and lately he just can't seem to do anything right and now more than ever, he wishes that his dad had defeated Cell and not himself. Nobody as unworthy and dumb as him deserves the credit for saving earth; his dad should have gotten it like he normally does, because he is the real hero and not his weak son. Gohan shook his head trying to get rid of the tears before he got to Piccolo, he didn't want him to think that something was wrong, he just couldn't tell anybody because first, he knew that everybody would just lie to him and tell him he's wrong and then they would try to make him feel better and he just did not need that right now.

* * *

"So do you think that Piccolo can get our son to talk to him?" Chi-chi asked as they were getting ready to head over to Master Roshi's house 

Goku shrugged, "I have no idea Hun, but if he can't, I am not going to stop until I find out what is wrong with him and if it is a bust, at least Gohan will be out of the house for a while, it's always nice to get some fresh air every now and then." He than headed over towards his wife and gently laid his hand on her back, "So you ready to go now?"

Chi-Chi looked up at him,

"Well what about Gohan? When he comes back he is going to wonder where we went off too, so maybe we should wait until he gets back."

Goku put two fingers to his forehead, "I am sure Gohan will be fine, plus when he is training with Piccolo they are always out until late at night. Piccolos always makes sure that Gohan does the best that he can do before he lets him go." He than closed his eyes and searched for Master Roshi's Ki and when he felt it, they were gone in a flash.

* * *

Piccolo decided to do some meditation near the waterfall before Gohan was planned to show up, he normally does it after he has finished his morning routine but since he is probably going to be sparring all day, he decided to get it out of the way for now. Gohan was only suppose to take about half an hour to get to where Piccolo was at, but a few minutes turned into a few hours and Piccolo was starting to get a little worried but he would never admit that to himself so he just decided that maybe Gohan changed his mind, but just in case he decided to go and find Goku just to make sure.

* * *

"Oh Krillin, you are such a kidder!" Goku said through his laughter, It felt really good to finally have some time with his friends and just enjoy himself. Krillin had just finished a story about when he and Goku were about Gohan's age and towards the end made a little bit of it up, 

"Goku, you know even if it wasn't true, that you would have done it, so I don't even want to hear." Krillin said who was about laughing about as much as Goku was.

Chi-Chi and Bulma were just sitting by the big window, enjoying everyone's company; it had been a while since every one had gotten together and just enjoyed good stories and laughs.

"So Chi-chi, where is Gohan today? It seems a little wrong without him here."

Chi-chi looked towards Bulma and smiled,

"It does feel a little strange, but right now he is somewhere with Piccolo doing some sparing, Goku thought it would be a good idea for him to get some fresh air since he has been cooped up in the house for a few weeks."

Bulma raised her eyebrows at Chi-chi,

"You actually let him go off and do some training and with Piccolo out of all people."

Chi-chi couldn't help herself as she started laughing, she knew that Bulma was right; usually she would have thrown a fit and told him he needed to stay and study but this was for a good cause, so she had to let him go,

"Well that is true, but Gohan just seemed to be really depressed lately and I just thought it would be a good idea like Goku said to get some fresh air and I know how much he cares for that Piccolo guy so I had to just let him go, but when he gets back, it is back to studying for him."

Bulma laughed,

"Now that is the Chi-chi that I know."

"So Goku, how long do you think we have this time before something else comes our way?" Krillin asked his childhood friend

Goku shrugged,

"That is a good question, all I can say is that we are going to have to wait and see, we will never know what is going to hit us next but for the time being I am just going to actually try and enjoy my life and spend as much time with my family and friends." He than leaned in towards Krillin so nobody else could hear him,

"And to tell you the truth, Chi-chi and I have been talking about trying to have another child. Gohan is getting to the age where he doesn't really need us 24/7 and I really miss that and it would also be nice to try to give Gohan a little brother or sister to look after, I am sure he would love that." He than winked, "Plus it's been a while for me too, if you know what I mean."

Krillin chuckled and pushed Goku away from his face,

"Thanks for sharing that information with me, but to tell you the truth, I don't need to know about that!" Goku laughed and Krillin smiled

"But that is really cool that you and Chi-chi want to have another child."

Goku smiled his usually goofy grin and all in a flash it was gone and he was standing up and heading towards the door.

Krillin looked up at Goku and notice that he was alarmed,

"What's up Goku? You feel something?"

Goku waved his hand in front of Krillin's face too quiet him, "Shhh Krillin, I sense something and I can't figure out if it's good or bad."

Krillin shut up immediately and watch Goku as he walked over to the door. When he opened the door, a sigh of relief came from him when he saw it was only Piccolo, but it all came crashing down when he realized that Gohan wasn't with him. Goku headed out of the house and started walking towards Piccolo,

"Piccolo?" He asked as he reached him and when Piccolo didn't say anything he laid his hand on his shoulder, "Piccolo?"

Piccolo turned around and already knowing the answer he decided to ask it anyway,

"Is Gohan here by any chance?"

Goku looked up at him confused, "What do you mean? Isn't Gohan supposed to be with you?"

Piccolo looked back towards the water and nodded his head, "That's what I thought and yes he was, but he never showed up." When he turned back around, he saw the worry expressions in Goku's eyes, "But there may be no reason to worry, he might have changed his mind and went back to your house. I was going to check there first but when I felt your Ki before his I decided to come to you because he would probably be anywhere that you are."

Goku nodded his head but somehow he knew that, that wasn't right, so when he went back into the house instead of worrying Chi-Chi, he decided to just tell her that he would be going back to the house to grab something,

"Hey Chi-Chi, I am going to be going back to the house for a bit, I forgot something there that I needed to give to Krillin."

Chi-chi looked up from the window and frowned, "Goku wasn't that Piccolo outside? And if it was, why would he come here without Gohan?"

Goku dropped his shoulders and sighed, he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep anything from Chi-chi so he decided to just tell her the truth,

"The reason Piccolo was here, is that he was wondering if Gohan had decided to come with us instead of training with him."

Chi-Chi couldn't believe her ears, her son was missing and Goku wasn't going to say anything and just go back to look for him without even telling her. "Goku! How dare you try to keep that information from me?" She then went up to him and stood up on her toes,

"Now you go back and look for him and don't come back here until you find him."

Goku knew that his wife was right when he took off into the air, he shouldn't have tried to keep anything from her when it regarded Gohan. She would have found out eventually and that would have made it a lot worse. Goku looked around not really knowing where to start looking for him. He tried to feel his Ki but for some reason he couldn't. He wasn't going to think anything bad had happened to him, it could just be because he was just too stressed out to feel it.

* * *

When Piccolo had left Kami's house, he had decided that he would look for Gohan in the desert where he took him to train when he was just a little boy and his dad had died for the first time. He couldn't believe that Gohan had gone missing, he was hoping that the boy didn't run away with everything that Goku had told him, but he knew that Gohan was at least smart enough not to try to run away because his dad and mom would look high and low for him no matter what and he was sure that Gohan knew that. 

"Boy, where the hell are you?" He yelled through the desert getting a little impatient, where could that boy be.

* * *

At first Goku didn't know where he would even look for Gohan but than he realized that Gohan was going to meet up with Piccolo, so he decided that he would start his search in the area that Gohan would have gone. 

"Gohan?" He started yelling hoping that he wasn't….He shook his head, no he couldn't think those thoughts, his son is alive and that is how he is going to find him. As he was searching he couldn't help but think about the first time that Gohan had disappeared and it was a day he would never forget.

4 years ago

"Goku!" Chi-chi yelled outside hoping that her husband could hear her, and in a few seconds later Goku had come running through the forest and stopped when he reached her,

"What's wrong Chi-chi?" He could tell it wasn't something good with the way her face was.

Chi-chi grabbed onto his arms, "I can't find Gohan anywhere, I looked everywhere for him and I just can't find him!" She started crying and Goku had to rub her back to try and get here to calm down,

"Chi-chi calmed down, I am sure he is around here somewhere." But even when he said that, he was also freaking out but he had to remain calm for Chi-chi's sake.

When he let go of Chi-chi, he gave her a small smile, "Let me go look in the forest, maybe he saw me walking in there and decided to follow me."

Chi-chi nodded as she saw Goku running back into the forest in search of their son.

Goku didn't know where Gohan could be, but he decided to look everywhere for him, so he did; up in trees, behind rocks, even in bushes, yelling his name almost every step he took. Goku was just about to head back when he heard some kind of noise coming from a huge boulder, thinking that it couldn't be Gohan, he was about to walk away when he remembered that there did used to be a cave somewhere near he was standing, So he went over to the boulder and walked around it and that's when he realized. His little boy had somehow got stuck in the cave with a huge boulder blocking its way.

Goku went over to the side of the rock and pushed as hard as he could and finally the boulder rolled away from the entrance and that's when he finally smiled, Gohan was leaning up against the wall, rocking back and forth with his eyes closed and his ears plugged.

He walked over to him and kneeled down, "Gohan, open your eyes, it's your daddy."

Gohan opened his eyes slowly and when he saw Goku, he squealed in delight and ran into Goku's arms,

"Daddy, it really is you! I thought you would never find me."

Goku smiled down at his son as he patted him on the head ever so gently, "Of course I would have found you, isn't that what daddy's are for? To always find their children when they are lost?"

Gohan looked up and smiled really big, "I love you daddy, please promise that you will always find me when I am lost."

Goku stood up with his son still in his arms and started heading back towards the house, "Of course my son, I wouldn't be your daddy if I wouldn't do that."

Present Day

Goku started to get mad at himself, he had made a promise to his son that he would always find him when he is lost no matter how long it will take and he was not going to break that promise now.

"Hold on Gohan, where ever you are at, I am going to find you."


	4. Chapter 4 Finding the lost

When Goku reached the house, he knew that he was wasting time looking in it since he knew that Gohan wasn't going to be in there but being the father that he is, he had to just take a quick look around. When he had came up empty like he thought he was going to, he headed outside and headed towards the forest.

XXX

'Why is it so cold in my bedroom?' Gohan thought as he tried opening his eyes, but for some reason he couldn't and he was starting to panic. Why couldn't he open his eyes and why was it so cold in his bedroom, his mom usually made sure that he had plenty of blankets so it wouldn't get cold.

He started feeling around with his hands, still thinking that he was in his room but when he came across something graining and soft, he realize that he wasn't in a house, but somehow he had gotten outside, not even knowing how he got there. That is when he really started to panic and did the only think of.

"DADDY!" He yelled as loud as his lungs and voice would let him.

XXX

Goku stopped when he thought that he had heard something, but when it faded, he decided that it was nothing and was about to head off in the opposite direction, but when he heard it again, he knew then, that it was his little boy calling out for him.

"Daddy's coming for you Gohan, don't you worry." He then took off in the direction of his son's voice.

When Goku could hear his son's voice more clearly, it did strike him a little weird that he couldn't feel his Ki even though he was so close to him. Goku let out a deep breath that he had been holding even since he had found out that his son was missing when he was finally close enough that he could see him. Gohan was lying on his back, in the dirt screaming out for him

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." Gohan kept on yelling out for his dad hoping that he could hear him. When he felt someone lift him off the ground he started to squirm,

"Let me go, I want my daddy!"

Goku cradled his son close to him, "Shh…it's ok Gohan, it's your dad."

"Daddy?"

Goku smiled, "Yes Gohan it's me, are you ok?"

Gohan that started panicking again,

"Daddy, I can't open up my eyes, what's wrong with me?"

Goku's eyes filled with worry, why couldn't Gohan see? He knew that he was going to have to answer his son because if he didn't than Gohan would just freak out more than he already was and he didn't want that. So he knew that he was going to have to lie to his son, even though he hated lying, it was one thing that he would always scold Gohan for even though his son wasn't a very good one, and every time he did he would always get a time out or a lecture from his dad. But he knew that this was one time he was willing to break his rule, so he his son wouldn't freak out more than he always was.

"Shh..Gohan, maybe you are just worn out and your eyes need to rest." And with every word that he had just said, he wanted to stab himself. He hated lying to his son and it hurt him badly.

XXX

When Goku had made it back to Roshi's house, thanks to his instant transmission, Gohan had fallen asleep. Goku smiled down at his son, he must be really worn out and who would blame him. He than decided to rearrange his son, so that his arms were wrapped around his neck and he moved him to his side. Gohan snored softly, with his head resting on his dad's shoulder.

He walked into the house and when everybody saw that Gohan was with him, they all sighed with relief but than Chi-chi with her motherly instincts knew that something was wrong,

"Goku, what's wrong with Gohan?"

Goku had to smile in spite of the situation; of course Chi-chi would see through everything and know that something was wrong. HE than looked sideways at Gohan to make sure he was still asleep, so he wouldn't hear what he was about to say.

"I think something happen to Gohan out there." He than directed his attention towards Bulma,

"Could we take him back to your place and maybe you could do some blood work with him and just make sure nothing happened?"

Bulma nodded, "Of course, I was planning on checking up on him when you found him anyways."

Goku gave a warm smile to her and than looked back at Chi-chi.

"Hey Hun, if you want you could come with us or stay here."

Chi-chi didn't even have to think about it,

"I am going with you Goku."

Goku nodded, "I thought that is what you were going to say, so come over here and grab my arm, the one that isn't holding Gohan." He looked toward Bulma, "You too."

When they did as they were told and with the arm that was holding Gohan, he pressed two fingers to his forehead and in a flash, they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5 Red and White Blood Cells

"Bulma, what's wrong with my Gohan?" Chi-chi asked Bulma as she walked out of her lab with Vegeta behind her reluctantly holding Gohan. He walked over to Goku holding him his son, than he walked away with a smug look on his face.

Goku looked down at his son and gave him a warm smile and than turned his attention back to Bulma. "He is going to wake up right?"

Bulma nodded

"Ok, be right back."

He than came back a minute later without Gohan in his arms.

"Where's my baby?" Chi-chi demanded

Goku gently placed his hands on Chi-chi's shoulder, "I laid him on the couch so he could rest."

"Goku, Chi-chi I need to show you something."

Chi-chi and Goku nodded as they followed Bulma into her lab. Bulma walked behind her desk and pulled out some kind of x-ray.

"Well the first thing I can say is, this is something that I have never seen in my life and to tell you the truth, I'm afraid that I won't be able to help Gohan."

When Bulma had finished she looked towards Goku and Chi-chi waiting for some kind of response, but Chi-Chi had fallen to the floors with tears flowing down her face.

"What do you mean Bulma? What's wrong with Gohan?" Goku nearly yelled

"Goku, you are going to need to calm down, I am not going to be able to explain or talk to you unless you are calm."

Goku nodded and took a deep breath, "Sorry about that."

Bulma nodded and than she pointed to the chart that was on her light up screen, "Ok, see here, These are Gohan's red and white blood cells before you have found him and he wasn't hurt." And than she pulled out another sheet and put it right up to it, "Now these are his red and white blood cells after you found him."

Goku walked over so he could see them closer and his eyes got huge, "Wow, what happened to them? They seem to be disappearing."

Bulma shook her head, "That's the thing Goku, I have no idea. It just doesn't make any sense to me how he could be losing so much in so little time."

Goku started pacing back and forth, "I just don't understand, he was healthy just 2 days ago. He couldn't just get sick all of a sudden."

Bulma nodded, "That's exactly what I was thinking too, so I checked him over and Goku, I think he was injected with something."

Goku's eyes became huge, "Injected? Like someone gave him this?"

Bulma nodded

"Exactly Goku, someone knew somehow that Gohan was going to be alone for a minute and they took their chance and injected him with some kind of virus or something that hasn't even been discover yet."

Goku ran out of Bulma's lab and into the living room where Gohan was laying on the couch. He gave him a warm smile as he gently laid his hand on his son's forehead.

"Gohan, who did this to you?"

Gohan stirred in his sleep but he didn't wake up, he just rolled over to his side and started snoring softly.

"Goku, I am going to need to keep Gohan here for a day. I am going to see how fast his red and white blood cells are dying and if there is any antidote or vaccine for it, or if I am going to have to find one myself."

Goku stood up from where he was and nodded

"Alright, but if he is staying than Chi-chi and I are too."

XXX

"WOMAN!!" Vegeta roar through out the house trying to locate Bulma, "WOMAN! Where are you? I need you to fix the gravitation room for me."

Chi-Chi walked out of the guest room that Bulma had set up for her, Goku and Gohan with her ears plugged, "VEGETA! Shut the hell up! My son is in the room trying to get some sleep!"

Vegeta turned to look at Chi-Chi with a mean look on his face, "I really don't care woman, I need to find the other one and I am not going to stop screaming until I find her."

Chi-chi walked up to him and stood on her tiptoes so she could be eye level with him, "If you scream one more time, than you are going to regret it."

Vegeta eyed her but he didn't say anything else and just walked away muttering.

Chi-chi glared at the back of him, than walked back into the room where Gohan was still sleeping soundly on the bed. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his forehead, "Bulma is going to find out whatever caused this Gohan, no matter what, I know she is not going to give up until she does."


	6. Chapter 6 Not afraid to Die

While Chi-Chi was in the guest bedroom with Gohan, Goku decided that he would go down to Bulma's lab to see if he could help her with anything. It was better than just sitting around and doing nothing while his son was in the next room suffering.

As he headed toward the lab he just couldn't help but wonder who would have done such a thing to an 8 year old kid. He shook his head as he let a few fallen tears fall from his eyes, if anything were to happen to Gohan, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. No matter how many children Chi-Chi and he have, Gohan would always be his first born and no one could ever replace what he feels for him. He knew that you shouldn't pick favorites between children, but no one would or even could be as kind hearted as Gohan. He probably wouldn't be able to live without him. A few more tears fell from his eyes as he entered into Bulma's lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo felt so helpless, after Goku had told him what happened to Gohan, he went back up to the lookout and decided to do some meditation since he didn't know what else he could do. Gohan was possibly the only real friend that he has, sure Goku and the others didn't think of him as a threat anymore but he never really thought of them as friends. Gohan was the only one who never really thought of him as a monster, he was always so nice to him no matter what the circumstance was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku walked over to Bulma and placed his hand on her shoulder so he wouldn't frighten her. Bulma looked up from what she was doing and gave him a small smile.

"Can I help you with anything Goku?"

Goku shook his head and gave her a small smile in return,

"Not really, I was just wondering if maybe there is something that I can help you with"

Bulma sighed and shook her head, "Not right now, I am just waiting for some of the test results to come in, right now all there is to do is wait, it will probably take a few hours. I sent them to a different lab to see if they have a different opinion about what is happening to Gohan."

Goku not knowing what else to say nodded his head and started walking towards the door.

"Wait Goku. There's something else that I didn't mention to you before."

Goku turned around, "What is it Bulma?"

Bulma walked over to Goku and tears started forming in her eyes, "It's about Gohan….Goku there's a very strong possibility that if we can't find a way to fix this, Gohan will go into a coma and will probably never wake up from it."

Goku took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, "How long do we have until that happens?"

"Well from my calculations, 3 days." And than the tears started flowing down her face, "I'm so sorry Goku but this doesn't look good."

Not knowing what to say Goku nodded his head again and walked out of the lab. He knew that if he talked to Chi-Chi now, he wouldn't be able to keep his emotions in check, so he started walking towards the front door carefully so Chi-Chi wouldn't notice that he was upset, he couldn't cry in front of her because if he did, he didn't think that he would be able to stop and knew that once tears start forming in his eyes, Chi-Chi would know that something was terribly wrong and he just wasn't ready to tell her that their son might not make it.

Once Goku was out the front door though, the tears started flowing down his face freely. He couldn't understand why this was happening to his son, his little boy. If anyone deserved to die it was him, not Gohan. The only reason why bad guys keep showing up on Earth was to find him and try to beat him. Gohan had nothing to do with that, so why was he the one being punished.

"Damn it! Why is this happening to him?" Goku yelled to know one in particular. He walked up to the tree that was in front of the building and gently placed his forehead on it while the tears kept flowing. Goku didn't know how long Piccolo was standing there watching him but he didn't care, all he wanted was for his son to get better so he could take him fishing or something else that Gohan loved.

Piccolo didn't know what to do for Goku, but he knew that he had never seen Goku like this, even when he was yelling at him during the Cell tournament wondering why he put Gohan in his place, Goku has never looked so sad, so defeated. So Piccolo knew that whatever that was happening with Gohan it wasn't good.

He walked closer to Goku and gently laid his hand on the warrior's shoulder,

"It's not good is it?"

Goku still crying shook his head, "No, Bulma says that if we can't find a way to help him in about 3 days, Gohan will possibly go into a coma and never come out of it."

Piccolo gripped Goku's shoulder tighter when he heard what Goku said,

"You mean he might not….might not make it?"

Goku looked up at Piccolo when he noticed the way his voice cracked when he asked the question, when he looked in his eyes he noticed the struggle that was going on in Piccolo. He knew how much Piccolo cared for his son and realized it was probably just as hard on him as it was for him to hear that Gohan might not make it.

Goku nodded and was about to say something when Chi-Chi came walking out of the house.

"Goku! Gohan woke up and he's asking for you."

Goku nodded at her and than turned back to Piccolo, "Coming in with me?" but without waiting for an answer, he started heading towards Bulma's house, somehow knowing that Piccolo was going to follow him even if he didn't ask.

As he walked inside, he noticed that Gohan was out of the guest bedroom and sitting in one of couches with Chi-Chi sitting next to him.

When Gohan heard the door opened he smiled when he saw that it was his dad and his smile got bigger as he noticed Piccolo was behind him. After waking up from a long nap Gohan noticed that he was able to open his eyes again and was very happy to see that Piccolo came by just to see if he was ok.

When Goku reached Gohan, he knelt in from of him and gave him a smile,

"Hey son, you feeling a little bit better?"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, but I do feel a little bit sleepy though but that's probably just because I slept a long time."

Goku wanted to break down right than and there but knew that he would scare Gohan, so trying to fight off the tears, he managed to talk to him without his voice breaking, "That's great to hear Gohan. If you start feeling weird let us know ok?"

Gohan looked at his dad confused but nodded his head anyways, "Ok dad."

Goku not being able to take it anymore pulled Gohan to him and gave him a big hug, than he turned around and sat on the floor with his back against the couch while still making sure Gohan was in his embrace. Piccolo leaned backed on the wall and closed his eyes, he knew that Goku was about to tell Gohan what was happening and he didn't have the courage to watch Gohan's face as he was told the bad news.

"Gohan, there is something your mom and I have to tell you."

Gohan looked up into his father's eyes and when he noticed that tears were forming in his eyes, he knew even before his dad told him, "I'm sick aren't I…?" He said in a very small voice.

Goku not being able to lie to his son nodded, "Yes Gohan, you are sick. Well no, you are very sick." Knowing that he was going to find out eventually Goku decided it was best to tell him everything. "There is something wrong with your body and there might not be a cure for it."

Gohan looked into his father's eyes and knew that there was a very strong chance that he was going to die; cause after Goku told him, tears were falling down his face and he had never seen his dad cry.

Gohan reached up and started wiping tears from his fathers eyes and gave him a small smile,

"I'm not afraid to die daddy." Gohan knew he had said the wrong thing even if it was the truth because on the couch behind him, his mom started crying uncontrollably, Goku closed his eyes and pulled him closer and tears starting flowing down his face in a faster speed than before and when Gohan got a chance to take a peek at Piccolo before he was crushed to his father's chest, he could have sworn he saw tears on his face too.


	7. Chapter 7 The Fear of being alone

**Author's note: So I am planning on changing the title, so if anyone has a suggestion, I'll be happy to hear them!**

"Dad…Daddy…I can't breathe..." Gohan whispered as he tried to wiggle out of his dad's tight embrace.

Goku loosened his arms a little but he didn't let go of him completely. Gohan pushed himself off from his dad's chest so he could look him in the eyes "Daddy, please don't cry it'll be ok." He than lifted his hand up and wiped the remaining tears from Goku's face.

Despite the situation Goku had to smile at his son's sweet nature, no matter what was going on in the world, Gohan would always be a sweet, caring person even when he's life was endangered. "I'm sorry Gohan, no more tears ok?"

Gohan gave his dad a small smile and than crawled out of his lap so he was able to walk over to Piccolo, "Mr. Piccolo?"

Piccolo leaned down so he was eye level with Gohan, "What is it Gohan?"

"When I'm gone, you'll still be on the good side right?"

"Of course." And what Piccolo did next, surprised even him. He pulled Gohan towards him for a quick hug, "Pic…Piccolo?" Gohan asked in a surprised tone. After all the years that Gohan had known Piccolo, he had never once seen Piccolo emotional, and he was defiantly not a touchy feely person at all.

More tears started forming in Goku's eyes as he watched the exchange that was going on between his son and Piccolo but he hastily wiped them from his eyes. He promised Gohan that he would not cry and he keeps his promises that he makes with his son no matter how much he wanted too.

Piccolo let go of Gohan, stood back up, patted him on the head once and than walked over to the front door and quickly walked out closing the door softly behind him. Gohan stayed where he was and stared at the door that Piccolo just left from wondering where he was planning on going to. After a few seconds passed, Gohan took a deep breath and turned back around so he was facing his mom and dad again.

"What is going to happen to me?" He asked them, glad to see that his mom finally stopped crying also.

Goku stood up from the floor and made his way over to Gohan, "Let's go talk outside, it's nice out." He than turned to Chi-Chi to make sure that it was ok if he talked to Gohan alone and she nodded her head to give him her consent.

As they walked outside, Gohan grabbed his dad's hand to let him know that everything would be ok. When Goku felt pressure in his hand he looked down at his son and smiled. As they reach the lake that was about a mile from Bulma's house, Goku dropped Gohan's hand and sat down on the ground with Gohan following suit. When Gohan looked over at his dad, he could tell that Goku was trying very hard not to cry anymore but somehow a few tears still leaked from his eyes.

"Father, you promised me you wouldn't cry anymore."

Goku looked over at Gohan so fast, that he felt his neck crack but what he saw almost made his heart break into pieces. Gohan was gripping onto his legs so hard it would probably leave bruises and tears were flowing down his face.

"This is my entire fault, everybody is crying and upset and it's all because of me. I had to get sick, why can't I do anything right anymore." Gohan said the last part in his hands as they moved away from his legs so he could cover them with his face.

Goku sat staring at Gohan for a long time, not really knowing what to do. He had no idea that Gohan was feeling this way and it shattered his heart. He knew that he was going to have to be gentle when explaining what was happening. So he scooted closer over to Gohan and gently pried his hands away from his face and looked into his tear stricken eyes, "Gohan none of this is your fault. You had nothing to do with you getting sick, you get that?"

Gohan didn't say anything so Goku continued, "The reason that you are sick is, while you were on your way to go and train with Piccolo, someone must had knocked you out and injected some kind of virus into your body. Somehow it is killing away all of your blood cells and in 3 days time, your body won't be able to take it anymore and you will fall into a coma."

After Goku finished, he moved his son's bangs away from his face and gently kissed him on the forehead. Goku loved his son's haircut as it was now; it looked so much like his own except for a few extra strands. Fresh tears started forming in his eyes and like he did in the house, he pulled Gohan towards him for a tight hug. He felt Gohan shaking, so he held him closer while saying shushing noises trying to get Gohan to calm down. He knew Gohan would eventually start getting scared but what he didn't expect was what Gohan was about to say next.

"It is my fault daddy." Gohan said into Goku's shirt but than he pulled away and pushed against his father's chest, while scooting away from him so he couldn't pull him back into a hug that he didn't deserve, "If I weren't so stupid and weak than I would have noticed someone coming and they wouldn't have been able to inject me with the virus or whatever they put into me. You and mother would be much better off if I weren't around and ruining everyone's lives. It's actually better this way, now you and mother only have to deal with me for 3 more days and then I will be out of your lives forever."

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could Gohan think that, better yet, how could Chi-Chi and him not notice that Gohan was feeling this way. He knew that Gohan was having some problems lately but he didn't expect him to feel like that

Goku leaned forward and grabbed Gohan's shoulders tight enough so Gohan would look at him. Gohan gazed up at his father waiting for him to say what he always knew was true, that he was weak and worthless and Chi-Chi and he were ashamed to have him as a son. Goku looked into his son's eyes and finally saw all of the pain that Gohan had been keeping hidden away. He felt ashamed of himself, what kind of father wouldn't notice what their own son was going through, maybe if he would have notice sooner than none of this would have happened.

He took a deep breath; he had to let Gohan know that no matter what happens in the world, he would always be the number 1 most important person in his life.

"Gohan, how could you for a second think you are stupid and weak, I mean you defeated cell for gods sake. The world wouldn't be what it is now if you hadn't killed him. I have never been more proud of anyone in my entire life." Gohan tried to pull away as Goku was talking to him but Goku just held on tighter. "Gohan you are not going anywhere, you need to hear this."

Gohan not wanting to look him in the eye as he talked looked down toward the ground but Goku wouldn't have it so in a quiet but stern voice he told Gohan to look at him but when he still wouldn't, Goku was getting impatient,

"Damnit Gohan look at me!"

Gohan who had never heard his dad swore looked up and Goku who had his hands on Gohan's shoulders moved them so that he was holding Gohan's face on either side so he wouldn't be able to look anywhere else but at him, "You are my son Gohan, if you are gone from this world, I don't think I would be able to keep on living. I love you so damn much it breaks my heart every time that you are sad or hurt or even when you call me father. I much prefer daddy you know." Gohan couldn't help but smile a little as Goku said that and than all of a sudden tears just started pouring from Goku's face and the smile vanished from his face, "Daddy? You ok?" he whispered

Goku shook his head, "Gohan, Bulma is working on a cure right now but there is a very strong possibility that she's not going to make it in time and your going to die, you are the most amazing son anyone could every ask for and when your gone from this world, I don't think…" Goku had to pause for a minute because he was crying so hard he could barely see Gohan, he moved a hand away from Gohan's cheek so he could wipe at his eyes and than for the 3rd time that day he pulled Gohan into his arms, "I don't think my heart is going to be able to take it."

All of a sudden, Gohan's fears and worries about him not being a great son or not being good enough for anybody anymore vanished. He couldn't believe that his dad was crying this much for him. His dad is strong and fast and so powerful Gohan never thought he would ever see him crying so much that he could barely speak. He didn't know what to say to make him stop, so he did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed his dad around the middle and buried his head into his chest and cried along with him.

After a few minutes had past, Goku was able to calm down. He moved one arm away from his son and wiped the remaining tears that were in his eyes away. He took a deep breath and than removed Gohan's arms away from his mid section and lifted him up so he was facing him while still sitting in his lap, he than reached up and wiped away Gohan's tears also

"I love you, you know that right?" and when Gohan nodded his head he smiled, "Good and never, ever forget that. Nothing you do or say could take the love I feel for you away ok? You are my number one priority in my life and always will be."

Gohan knew that his dad was very sad but he needed him to know that what he said in the house was true, he wasn't afraid of dying the only thing he was afraid of was losing Goku as a father. "Dad, I just need you to know that what I said in the house was true, I am not afraid to die, I just can't lose you as my father."

Goku bent down and kissed Gohan on the forehead again, "Gohan, you could never lose me as your father, you could kill everyone on this planet and I would still be your father, hell you could even kill me and no matter what I would still love you and be your father." Gohan looked up at his father with fresh tears in his eyes,

"You mean that?"

"Well I would prefer if you didn't kill me but yes I mean it. Nothing would ever take my love for you away. Please don't forget that." Gohan looked up at his father's eyes as he talking and saw the sincerity in them and he knew that his dad was telling the god honest truth.


	8. Chapter 8 Thoughts of happyness

**Authors note: Ah I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and added my story to their Favorite/story alert, it makes me very happy! Especially since the last 2 weeks have been very stressful for me with my grandpa being in the hospital and all, so thanks everybody!!**

As Goku walked back to the brief's house with a sleeping Gohan in his arms, he couldn't help but let a few extra tears fall from his eyes. He shook his head roughly and sighed; he thought he had done all the crying that he could by the lake but apparently his eyes thought otherwise. He looked down at Gohan and had to smile, his mouth was opened half way and he was snoring softly, "Little man, you better get through this." He whispered as he walked into the front door.

XXXXXXXXX

Two hours had passed and Bulma still had no idea on how to save her best friends son's life. She groaned in frustration as she slammed a fist onto her desk; she had to find a cure, she just had too. She knew that if she didn't find one soon, Gohan would not live to see next week. She slammed her fist onto her desk again, this time knocking over a picture that she had sitting there for at least 2 years now. She picked it up and had to smile, it was taken on one of those rare moments of peace that they hardly ever got. Everyone was standing in the front lawn of her house, well everyone except for Vegeta, he had refused to take part in the picture, he had called it a useless piece of crap and flew off to god knows where.

Her favorite part of the picture was the front and center where the inseparable father and son duo were. Gohan was sitting on his dad's shoulders and they both had that same adorable smile that everybody loved. Gohan was his father's pride and joy, Bulma knew that Goku loved fighting no matter who the opponent was, but she also knew that Goku would give that up in a heart beat if his son had asked him too. Of course Gohan would never ask his dad to do that because he loved his father dearly and would never take away something that was so important to him. If Gohan were to die, she didn't think Goku's heart could take it. Tears started falling down her face; she was going to find a cure for his son no matter what it took.

XXXXXXXXX

As soon as Gohan felt his dad leave the room, he opened his eyes and sat up on the bed. He couldn't believe what was happening, why out of all the people in the world he was the one to get sick. He knew that it wasn't fair to wish this on anybody but he couldn't help but wonder why he was targeted, hell they probably will never know who did this to him and it pissed him off. How can they decide that it was his turn to die, what gave them the right to pick who lives and who doesn't, he knew he wasn't an angel or anything but there were much bigger threats out there than a 8 year old kid. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of these issues, so he could think of what he should do next. He knew Bulma was working on some kind of cure but something told him that it probably wouldn't be finished in time. He placed his hand to his temple, "Think Gohan think, what can you do?" and then of course he knew what the answer was.

If he had heard correctly he had about 3 days until he was suppose to go into a coma, why on earth was he spending the remaining time of what he had left sleeping. When the 3 days were up, he would be sleeping forever. He should be spending what time he had left with the people he loved. So with that thought he got himself up off the bed and walked out of the room.

When Goku felt his son's ki nearby, he looked up from where he was lying on the floor and smiled as Gohan walked over to him, "What's up Gohan?"

Gohan sat down beside his father and gave him a warm smile, "Dad, could you ask if everyone wouldn't mind coming over to Bulma's house for a few days?"

Goku looked at his son puzzled by what he was asking but than it slowly started to sink in, his son wanted to be near the people he cared about before he….but Goku couldn't think it, maybe if he doesn't think or say it than it won't come true, or that's what he hoped.

"Alright Gohan, I can do that." Goku said as he pushed himself up off the floor, he gave Gohan a gentle pat on the head and than was gone in an instant.

By the time Goku got back, Gohan was sitting on the couch apparently laughing at something Bulma was talking about and it brought tears to Goku's eye yet again; oh how he loved the sound of his son's laughter, it was the most pure sound he had ever heard. He wiped at his eyes before walking over to his son and Bulma, he didn't want Gohan to know that he had been crying again. Gohan was determined to live whatever time he had left happy and without tears and Goku vowed he would do the same.

Gohan looked up as he heard his dad approaching and ran off the couch to give him a hug, Goku bent down so he could catch his son in his arms easier and then threw him up in the air with Gohan laughing the whole way.

"Daddy, Bulma was just telling me a funny story about you when you were young." Gohan told him as he finally stopped laughing and Goku set him down on his shoulders

"She was huh? I hope she didn't give you any ideas." Goku laughed as he turned over to Bulma who was smiling at him.

"Don't worry Goku, I didn't tell him anything he didn't already know about his father."

Goku sat down beside Bulma, taking Gohan off of his shoulders and plopped him on his lap,

"Well I went to everyone that I could think of and they all plan on showing up tomorrow morning." He said smiling down at Gohan, than turned to Bulma, "I hope that's ok."

Bulma nodded her head, "Of course it is Goku, this is a house that is big enough to fit a whole army, if necessary."

Goku nodded, than yawned while looking around the room, "Hey guys, where did Chi-Chi go?"

Gohan gave his dad a cute smile, "She said she had to get a few things from the house, but she's going to be back tomorrow morning, she even told me that I get to spend the whole night with daddy!" Gohan exclaimed as he gave his dad a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Goku pulled Gohan to his side and hugged him close as he stood up from the couch, "Well that's great! How about we go get something to eat and daddy can tell you a story afterwards. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great!"

Gohan and Goku laughed all the way to the kitchen.

Bulma's eyes saddened as she watched the two saiyans head toward the kitchen, they really were inseparable. She took a deep breath and then headed towards her lab; she wasn't going to find a cure by just siding down on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dende, may I ask you a question?"

Dende turned around and looked up at the older Namekian and knew instantely what he was going to ask.

"Sorry Piccolo but if Gohan dies from this, he won't be able to be wish back by the dragonballs since he would die a natural death."

Piccolo nodded, he knew that that would be the answer that he would get but he wanted to hear it from Dende himself.

"Um Piccolo?"

Piccolo smiled down at the god of earth, "What is it Dende?"

"Could you bring something that I got for Gohan with you tomorrow when you go and visit?"

"Of course, just bring it to me tomorrow before I go and I will make sure that Gohan receives it."

Dende smiled up at Piccolo, "Yes sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Authors note: So this chapter was sort of a happier one that I have written, I have pretty much been sad all day and I didn't really feel like writing anything that would be too sad. Lol but don't worry, this is going to be one of the few happy chapters in the whole fic. Sorry if the ending was a bit blah but I can barely keep my eyes open and I just wanted to finish it and get it posted. Now I can go to bed! lol **


	9. Chapter 9 The beginning of the End

As they were eating Goku kept on sneaking glances over at Gohan, he seemed alright but there was just something different about the way he held himself that kept him worrying. It was like he was trying to act like nothing was wrong and it was just another night, but Goku knew his son better. When Gohan caught him looking, he smiled,

"Are you about finished?"

Gohan nodded his head as he sat his bowl down onto the table, "Yeah but dad, can I ask you for a favor?"

"You can ask me for anything Gohan."

"Well..." He than looked down at his lap, "until I fall asleep tonight, could you stay in the room with me?" he finished a little embarrassed.

Goku scooted closer to Gohan and gently placed his hand on his shoulder and was about to answer him when Vegeta beat him to it.

"Oh please, could you be anymore pathetic?" He scoffed as he leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed.

Gohan continued looking down at his lap with his face turning a bright pink and Goku flew off his chair so fast, that it broke into two, "Vegeta, this has nothing to do with you so if you could, please keep your thoughts to yourself."

Vegeta unfolded his arms and gave Goku a cocky grin, "and what do you plan on doing to me if I don't?"

Goku stormed up to Vegeta and slammed his fist into the wall inches away from Vegeta's face, "My son is dying, he can do and want whatever the hell he wants and it is not pathetic."

Vegeta smirked and pushed Goku away from him, "Maybe if he wasn't part human, than he wouldn't be dying."

Goku started flaring up and was about to get into a fight with Vegeta when he's sons voice stopped him.

"Dad please don't, maybe Vegeta has a point, just because I happen to be sick doesn't mean that I have to be weak and needy

Goku balled his hands into fist, really wanting to punch Vegeta at that point for making Gohan feel that way but instead he turned around and kneeled down in front of Gohan so that he was looking him in the eyes.

"Gohan don't you dare listen to Vegeta, he has no idea what the hell he is talking about. Just because you want to spend time and be with your father doesn't mean that you are weak." He gently cupped his cheek with his hands and started wiping away the tears that were starting to fall from his eyes with his thumb, "I will be by your side no matter what happens and for as long as you want me there. Ok?"

When Gohan didn't say anything, Goku gave him a small smile and than grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Now come on, I think you should get some sleep; everyone is going to be here tomorrow and I want you to be well rested." He pulled him along as he headed towards the living room, as he passed Vegeta who still had a smirk on his face; he gave him a glare and whispered so only he could hear, "We are going to deal with this when I know Gohan is asleep." He walked out without another word.

When Goku opened the door to the bedroom, he stopped and looked down at Gohan, "I meant what I said, please don't listen to anything that he says. If you were his son, he would change his view on things. Now go ahead and get into bed and I'll tell you a story."

As Gohan got into the bed, Goku went over and pulled the covers up to Gohan's chin and smiled down at him, "You're not going to let what Vegeta said bother you right?"

"Yes daddy I promise."

"Now how about we skip that story and you just try and get some sleep." Goku then headed over to the door, about to turn off the lights when Gohan thought he was leaving.

"Father don't leave, you promised!" He half yelled as he sat up

Goku's fingers just reached the light switch when he heard Gohan call him father and he cringed. Gohan thought that he was leaving; he should have told him that he was only turning off the lights. He couldn't believe that he had put that doubt into his son's mind; he had to let him know that he would never leave even if for some reason Gohan had wanted him too. So the next thing he knew he had ran over to the bed and pulled Gohan into his lap and crushed him to his chest.

"I told you that I wasn't leaving Gohan and I meant it, I was only going to turn of the lights."

Gohan shook his head, what in the world was wrong with him; of course his father wasn't leaving. He pushed himself away from Goku and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry dad."

"Now what is there to be sorry for Gohan?"

Gohan tempted to look down but since Goku knew what he was up to, he gently placed his fingers underneath his chin and lifted his head up to make him look at him. "Gohan, please don't be ashamed and whatever you have to say to me, you can look me in the eyes ok?"

Gohan nodded his head and Goku moved his fingers from underneath his chin and moved them to wipe his bangs from his forehead, "So what is it that you have to be sorry for?"

"For calling you father, I know how much you hate it but it's just when I thought you were leaving, I…well I got scared."

Goku looked at him puzzled, "Scared about what Gohan?"

"I…I just…." but Gohan couldn't finish, tears were flowing down his face in a rapid speed and he started sobbing uncontrollably. He grabbed Goku's shirt in his hands and buried his face in his father's chest.

Goku held him closer and rubbed his back, "Shh...Gohan its ok, whatever it is you can tell me."

Gohan mumbled something in his chest and when Goku didn't hear him, he lifted his face from his chest, "Say it again son, I couldn't hear you."

"I just…I just don't want to die alone!" He half yelled, half sobbed than continued crying and hid his face back into Goku's chest.

Goku held him close and laid is chin on top of Gohan's head and his own tears were falling down his face, he knew that even if Gohan was putting on a brave front, he was still a kid and he was scared.

He smiled when he felt Gohan's sobs slowing down and was happy that the tears were disappearing too.

When Gohan had finally fell asleep, Goku gently laid him on the bed and pulled the covers back up to his chin. He looked down at him for a few seconds and than walked out of the room, he had a scored to settle with Vegeta.

When he walked out of the room, Vegeta was sitting on the coach with that same smug look on his face and Goku knew that he was waiting for him.

"So did your poor excuse of a son finally go to sleep?"

Goku walked briskly over to Vegeta and pulled him up off the couch by his shirt, "You say one more word about my son and you will not live to see another day."

"You don't scare me Kakarot."

Goku glared at Vegeta before he lifted him up higher and threw him against a wall. He so wanted to smack that smirk off his face once and for all. As he headed towards him though, he heard a sound that had made him stop in his tracks and his heart break, Gohan was in the next room calling out for him in agonized screams. He gave one last death glance at Vegeta then ran into the bedroom.

As Vegeta pushed himself off of the wall, Bulma came running up to him with a crazed expression on her face, "What the hell are you doing Vegeta, that man might just lose his son and you are not making it any better with your dumb ass comments!"

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand that was just about to slap him and glared at her, "What do you think I'm doing? I know he might but I am trying to help him!"

Bulma took her hand away from him and glared back, "Yeah and how are you helping him? By picking on his son?"

"No Woman! I am giving him someone to vent all of his anger and frustrations out. Every time I look at him, I can tell that he just wants to punch someone and instead of scaring his son by punching something or someone out of the blue, I decided to let him take it out on me. I know people consider me a jackass at times, why not be one now?" He then huffed as he saw her glare turn into a caring face and started walking away but before he walked away completely, he turned back around, "This doesn't make me a nice guy though."

Bulma smiled, "Yeah of course not."


	10. Chapter 10 Tracks of my tears

**Author's note: So this chapter might be a little depressing….I've had a very long and bad day….it might come out in my writing…lol Please keep on reading and reviewing and everyone who has, Thanks a lot!! It was keeps me writing this story**

"Gohan!" Goku yelled as he plowed through the door not even bothering to open it. He kneeled down beside his son's bed and grabbed one his hands as the other one was clutching the sheet. Gohan was breathing heavy and his eyes kept on fluttering open and closed.

"Gohan, can you hear me??" Goku yelled desperate to get Gohan to calm down. Gohan's eyes at least stopped fluttering when he heard his dad's voice but he was still gripping the sheet and breathing very heavily.

"Daddy, why is my heart hearting, I can hardly breath, and it hurts to talk." Gohan asked with his voice barely a whisper.

Goku reached down and felt his forehead with the back of his hand, "Damn son, your forehead feels like its on fire." Goku sat up to go and see if he could find something to get his sons fever down when Gohan grabbed his arm.

"Daddy, please don't leave me, it hurts really bad to breath and I need you here."

Tears started forming in Goku's eyes as he leaned back down so that he was eye level with Gohan, "I have to go and find something to get that fever down, your mom is also still over at the house and I should give her a call to let her know what is going on, she might want to be here."

Gohan shook his head, "No dad, please just stay with me, I don't think I can survi..." But he was cut off as he started having a coughing fit.

Goku took that opportunity to leave the room; he knew that Gohan would probably be mad at him but he didn't care. He needed to find something that would take his fever down and he had to call Chi-Chi; she would be very upset if she found out that Gohan was getting worse and she didn't know about it. He took a deep breath and forced all of the tears that were forming in his eyes away. When he saw Bulma walking in the living he ran up to her.

"Bulma, could you go into Gohan's room and stay there until I get back from calling Chi-Chi, oh and he has a very high fever and is getting really scared so is there anything that you can give him to get that fever down?"

Bulma looked up at Goku's face and almost had to brace herself so she wouldn't fall down, she had never seen Goku look so scared, "Of course, let me go into the kitchen and get some medicine." She then took off to where she was just at.

Goku ran over to the phone that was hanging on the living room wall and was about to dial when he heard Gohan scream for the second time and dropped the phone not caring about calling Chi-Chi at the moment. He ran back into the room and when he saw Gohan breathing heavily again, he ran over and pulled Gohan to him and started rubbing his back. **(AN-So I really don't like this paragraph, but I couldn't think of any other way to put it….so yeah. Lol)**

"Shh….please don't scream Gohan, Bulma should be here soon to help get your fever down, just hang on a little longer." Goku pleaded desperately hoping that Gohan would calm down.

Finally Bulma came running into the room holding onto what looked like a medicine bottle, she kneeled down beside the two sayians and gave a small smile, "Here sweetie, drink this, it should help a lot with that fever of yours."

Gohan took the bottle out of Bulma's hand and slowly drank the contents. He handed the bottle back to Bulma still not uttering a sound. He looked up at his dad who was looking at him with a worried expression on his face, he gave him a small smile and pressed his face into his chest and slowly closed his eyes, in seconds he was fast asleep. Goku looked over at Bulma who just shrugged her shoulders. He looked down back at Gohan and just started laughing and for some reason he just couldn't stop.

Bulma looked over at Goku about to tell him to shut up, when the way he was laughing stopped her, it was like he was trying to laugh all of the problems away, while trying to stop the tears that were about to fall from his eyes. She reached up and gently placed her hand on Goku's shoulders, "Hey, why don't you put Gohan back down on the bed, so that he could get some sleep."

Goku looked over at Bulma and the look he had on his face, almost made her burst into tears. He gently sat up and laid Gohan onto his bed; he walked past Bulma without saying anything and went out the door. Bulma wiped away the few tears that had found there way down her face, she looked one last look over at Gohan and was thankful that he was actually able to sleep now. So she kissed him on the forehead and left so she wouldn't wake him up. When she walked out of the room, she expected Goku to be in the kitchen chowing down on the food that she keeps stocked in her kitchen just in case he was about to show up, but what she didn't expect to see was Goku sitting down on the floor leaning against the wall with his head in his hands. Bulma knew better than to try and cheer him up, when he did get upset which was very rare she knew that he liked to be alone.

Goku looked up when he noticed Bulma's presence and gave her a small smile, "Hey, thanks for giving Gohan that medicine, it's nice to not hear him screaming anymore."

Bulma raised her eyebrows at him, "Goku are you ok?"

Goku gave out a harsh laugh, "Am I ok? Bulma what do you think? My son is in that room suffering and I don't know what to do to help him." He then stood up and started shaking, "I am not sure if I am going to be able to sit next to him in a few days while he is dying, how am I going to be able to look my son in the eyes and tell him goodbye?" He grabbed his hair in his hand and turned around to bang his head on the wall, "I don't know if I can do that, he's my only son Bulma and I love him so damn much. I can't...I just can't live without him in my life, without him by my side." And than the tears started falling down his face and he started crying uncontrollably.

Bulma was about to go over and comfort him but a hand on her shoulder stopped her; she turned around and was shocked that it was Vegeta. He shook his head, "Don't Bulma, he needs to be by himself for a while. The only way that you can help him is to try and find a cure for Gohan."

Bulma nodded her head at him and walked past Vegeta and out of the living room. Vegeta looked over at Goku before he too walked away following Bulma into the lab.

Goku noticed them leave but didn't turn around, instead just started crying even harder, "Gohan can't die, he just can't." He muttered to himself. He gave himself a few more minutes knowing that he had to call Chi-Chi now that Gohan was finally sleeping as peaceful as he could, she would want to be here tonight just in case something were to happen. He shook his head, no nothing was going to happen, Bulma is going to find that cure for his little boy and he was going to be alright. But he knew that Chi-Chi would still want to be here. So with that thought, he removed his head from the wall and wiped away the remaining tears.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chi-Chi was in Gohan's bedroom packing up a few things that she knew Gohan would want while he was over at Bulma's house when she heard the phone rang. She dropped everything that she was holding and ran over to pick it up before it stopped ringing, when she heard Goku's small hi on the other end she instantly knew something was wrong.

"Goku what is it?"

She could hear Goku take a deep breath before he answered, "its Gohan, he woke up shortly after I put him to bed the first time with a really high temperature."

"Goku how is he now, how is my baby?"

"Well Bulma gave him something to make his fever go away and he fell asleep shortly after, now he is sleeping peacefully or well I hope he is."

Chi-Chi shook her head, she knew that there was more to the story than what Goku was telling her but she didn't push the subject, she knew that Goku didn't want to upset her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Goku hung up with his wife, he made his way over to his son's bedroom and walked in quietly so he wouldn't wake him up. He pulled up a chair and sat down in it and looked over at Gohan. Gohan was his whole world, well him and Chi-Chi; he wouldn't be the person he is today if it weren't for those two. He still remembered the day that Chi-Chi had handed over his son to him for the first time.

"_Here Goku be very gentle, he is only a day old and very fragile." Chi-Chi told him as she handed over their new born son to his father._

_As Goku cradled his son Gohan –as they decided to call him- to his chest, he couldn't help but let a wide grin come across his face, he was so tiny! He gave a little laugh as Gohan opened up his eyes and looked up at his father with wide eyes. Goku looked over at Chi-Chi and smiled, he couldn't believe that this little guy had come out of her body, He looked back down at Gohan and knew at that instant that no matter what he grew up to be his son was going to be on hell of a guy._

Goku smiled a little at the memory, from that first moment that he looked at his newborn son, he knew that he was going to do great wonders to the world. Now that he was able to spend almost 11 years with him, so far he was right. Gohan was growing up to be a wonderful fighter, a loving son and the most caring person he had ever met. Gohan was going to survive this, no matter what Goku had to do to make that happen.

**Authors note: Not really sure how I feel about this chapter, can't really tell if I like it or not…and it might be a while before I can update again, my laptop has been acting up and being stupid, so I am going to have to get it checked out. I will try to update as soon as possible! Please review and tell me what you all think! **


	11. Chapter 11 I don't hate you

As everyone started showing up the next morning, Goku was in the next room, leaning up against Gohan's bed with his eyes closed. Gohan was still sleeping and he didn't want anyone waking him up; he knew that the next couple of days were going to be hectic and he wanted Gohan to get as much sleep as he could.

Goku opened his eyes when he heard the door to the bedroom being thrown opened. He looked at Vegeta with a scowl on his face.

"Vegeta, Gohan is still sleeping and I would like to keep it that way for at least a few more hours."

Vegeta ignored the comment and walked over to Goku so that he was looking down at him, "Your woman made me come in here to get you, she needs you or something."

Goku sat up abruptly pushing Vegeta out of the way as he did, which got him a snarl from the sayian prince, "Hey watch it!"

"Sorry, you shouldn't have been standing so close though."

Vegeta crossed his arms and if it was possible glared even harder at him, "What's wrong with you today?"

Goku glared right back, "Sorry if I am suppose to be happy when my son is lying in that bed behind you dying, sorry that everyone is expecting me to leave his side and chit chat, sorry that they can't deal with things on their own and have to come to me for everything."

Vegeta uncrossed his arms and back away a little, "Jeez calm down will ya, if it will help I'll stay here with the half-sayian brat while you go out there and see what your woman wants."

Goku took a deep breath and cocked an eyebrow, "Why? Why would you want to sit in here watching over Gohan?"

"Well that is none of your business Kakarott, just go out there and deal with those women before they come in here and start blaming me."

Goku rolled his eyes at the comment and then walked past him to go out into the living room to deal with 'those women' as Vegeta had called them.

As soon as Goku left the room, Vegeta turned around to look at Gohan who was still sleeping peacefully on the bed. He gave a growl as he grabbed one of the desk chairs and pulled it over to the bed, he sat down and leaned over to look at the boy.

"Come on brat, I know you are stronger than this, some stupid sickness is not going to kill you. I want your father to stop mobbing around. I am falling behind in my training and in need of a sparring partner but your dad can't do it if he is only concern about you. So you get better you pain in the ass!"

"You know Vegeta, cussing at someone is not going to help them get better."

Vegeta leaned back against the chair and crossed his arms as he saw a smirk form on Gohan's face, "Yeah well sleeping all day is not going to help someone get better either."

Gohan opened his eyes and leaned up from the bed by his elbows. He looked around the room finally noticing that only Vegeta was present, he raised his eyebrow and gave him another smirk, "Ah so my dad must be afraid to leave me alone if he is making you baby-sit."

Vegeta scoffed, "I am not baby-sitting brat, I am just in here so those human women will leave me alone for a few minutes, all they have been doing lately is nagging and bossing me around."

Gohan gave a little laugh, "Yeah well that's what they do best." He pushed himself up all the way and scooted to the front of the bed so he could lean against the headboard, "So where is my dad anyways?"

"That woman of his wanted him out in the living room for some reason."

"You mean my mom?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He looked up at the ceiling for a moment like he was contemplating something and when it looked like he decided on what that something was, he stopped looking at the ceiling and turned his attention to Gohan, "Now listen here boy, I am going to say something to you and if you ever repeat this to anyone especially your father, if this disease doesn't kill you than I will."

Gohan gave him a confused look wondering what in the world Vegeta was talking about and if he would want to hear it but nodded anyways so that he would continue.

"Good, now when I first met you in that battle field 6 years ago** (A/N: I'm not positive if it was 6 years and if I am wrong, I apologize!") **I thought you were one of the weakest kids I have ever seen; I couldn't help but hate you. Actually I don't think I've ever liked you even if you were a half-sayian."

"Wow Vegeta, you sure say the nicest things."

Vegeta glared at him, "Shut up brat, do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

Gohan cocked his head to the side and shrugged, "Sure why not."

Vegeta looked like he wanted to slap him and walk away but he continued, "Don't interrupt me again, as I was saying I took a huge dislike to you right when I met you. Then I ran into you on Namek and I hated you even more. At first I thought it was because you had a father that was alive and he didn't care who you grew up to be and he would be proud of you no matter what. Then I started to realize that, that wasn't what was bothering me about you, after I saw what you did to Frieza when you thought he killed that bald headed idiot I finally understood why I hated you so much."

Gohan crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back to the headboard, he hadn't even been up for a couple of hours and he was already getting tired but he nodded to Vegeta to let him know that he was still paying attention to what he had to say.

"I hated you because you had some kind of power that I couldn't even dream of and the way you handled it made me realize that you had no idea what kind of power, you even had, power I dreamed about for so many years. I actually for a moment thought that you had become the legendary super sayian, but then you returned to your weak self and your dad had become the first who had succeeded. Then of course you and that idiot father of yours came out of that time chamber or whatever it's called in your super sayian form and it infuriated me even more, how could a mere child be so freaking strong and yet still had no idea how to even fight properly."

Gohan was started to get a little impatient, his head was starting to hurt and he really hope that Vegeta was almost done so he could rest a little in silence.

"Of course Cell came and he had that stupid little tournament and in the end, that mere child that I had hated for so many years defeated one of the most powerful beings in the universe." When Gohan felt Vegeta looking at him, he opened up his eyes and was surprised to see the look on his face; it was a look that his dad had given him so many times.

"Um…Why are you looking at me like that?"

Vegeta turned his head away to look at the wall and took a deep breath, when he turned back to Gohan his face still held the same expression, "What I have been trying to say through this little speech of mine is that…I don't hate you anymore Gohan."

Gohan sat up a little bit straighter and gave Vegeta a disbelieving look, "You just called me Gohan…"

"That is your name isn't?"

"Well yeah but you had never called me Gohan, it has always been brat, half-sayian, or just recently pain in the ass"

Vegeta stared at Gohan for a few minutes trying to decide if he should say the next thing that he was thinking about and well since he already said too much, he might as well say the rest of what he wanted to. "Well if you make it through whatever the hell is killing you inside, then I will call you your real name from now on."

"I'm not going to make it so you don't have to worry about calling me anything" Gohan whispered under his breath kind of hoping that Vegeta wouldn't hear him. When he took a peek at Vegeta's face, he knew that he had heard him.

"Now listen here Gohan and listen well, we sayians do not just die from some stupid illness; we fight until our very last breath." He then leaned forward so that he was looking Gohan directly in the eyes, "If you die, you will destroy your father; you don't want that, do you?"

Gohan shook his head as tears starting forming into the corner of his eyes, Vegeta noticed so he backed away and stood up from the chair; still not really use to the tear thing just yet, even though he did have a 1 year old son who pretty much cried all the time. "So promise me that no matter how bad it hurts and how bad you want things to end, you will keep on fighting until you can't fight anymore. We Sayians are a warrior race and you better keep it that way, you got that?"

"Yes sir!" Gohan replied with a smile on his face as he wiped the tears away, he then at that moment regretted everything bad he had ever said about Vegeta because through all of that tough interior and sayian blood, deep down he was honestly a good guy.

Vegeta gave a smirk and turned to leave since he felt Goku's Ki coming toward the door, when he felt Gohan grab his wrist. He turned back around and Gohan gave him a small smile, "I don't hate you either Vegeta."

When Goku opened up the door, he expected to see Gohan still asleep on the bed and Vegeta leaning up against the wall with a scowl on his face, what he didn't expect was what he got. Gohan was sitting up on the bed with a smile on his face, holding onto Vegeta's wrist and as for Vegeta; even though he could only see the back of his head, he knew that somehow he was giving Gohan a look that he rarely gave to anyone.

Goku was about to try to sneak away not wanting to ruin whatever he had walked into when Gohan noticed him and he couldn't pull himself away when he saw the look that his son gave him, it was one of pure joy and he had missed seeing that on his face.

"Daddy!"

Vegeta instantly moved away from Gohan and the scowl was back on his face. He walked past Goku without saying anything and shut the door loudly behind him. Goku shook his head at the sayian prince's behavior and walked over to his son's bed and gave him one of his goofy grins.

"Hey son, what were you and Vegeta talking about that got him so quiet?"

Gohan gave him an identical smile and shook his head, "Sorry daddy, can't tell you. It's a secret!" He then gave a cute giggle and Goku couldn't help but pick him up off the bed and give him a huge hug.

"God Gohan, I really missed hearing you laugh."

Gohan gave him a hug in returned and then looked up at him and smiled, "Sorry for making you worry so much daddy, I've just been scared and feeling really tired and you know how that makes me grumpy."

Goku gave his son's hair a ruffle, "It's alright Gohan, just try to keep this smile on your face, it would make your mother very happy."

Gohan nodded and wiggled out of his dad's embrace so that he was sitting back down on his bed, "Daddy, can I go back to sleep for a few hours, I am feeling tired and it would be nice to be more rested before I go out and have fun with everybody."

"Of course Gohan." He said as he pulled the covers back so that Gohan could lie down. When he did, he covered him up with them and gave him a quick peck on the forehead, "Just come on out when you wake up. I am sure your mother and Bulma will have plenty of food ready for you."

Gohan gave him a tired smile and nodded his head, "I will just have a few minutes of rest and then I will be right out." He closed his eyes at the last word and was to sleep in an instant.

When Goku was sure that Gohan had fallen asleep, he walked out of the room shutting the door softly behind him. When he turned around he saw Chi-Chi give him a small smile as she walked over, "Is my baby boy doing ok?"

Goku wrapped his arms around her and smiled in returned, "Yeah he's just fine, he just wants to get some more rest before he comes out here and says hi to everyone." He then looked up at everyone who was in the house to see his son and gave them all a smile, "Thank you guys for coming over, it really mean a lot to us."

Krillin was the first one to speak up, "No problem Goku, you are our friend and Gohan means a lot to all of us and we are going to be here no matter what happens in the next few days."

Everyone else said their agreements and Goku was so thankful that he had friends like them by his side. He wouldn't be anywhere without them and he wouldn't be able to get through Gohan being sick without them either. He took a quick look over Chi-Chi's head and saw Vegeta lurking in the hallway between the kitchen and the living room. He knew that Vegeta had something to do with Gohan's change of attitude, but since he probably was never going to figure out what he said or did; the only thing he could do now was say thank you and once everything calmed down and he had some time to talk to him alone, he was going to do just that.

**Authors note: Well I finally got a chapter up! Hope everyone likes it and if Vegeta is a little OOC than I apologize but he plays an important role at the end and I needed this chapter to make it happen. Please Review! **


	12. Author's note

To my readers: I am VERY sorry about not updating…I have just been working like crazy and my hours are just so long and the days that I do have off, I really don't want to do anything except sleep. I am going to finish this story though even if it kills me; it is just going to take a while. I really hope to get the next chapter up by next week but I can't make any promises. I do have a little bit of what I am going to write and it is going to have a song in it. Permanent by David Cook and if you haven't heard it then I suggest that you should, it truly is a beautiful and sad song and I think it would be perfect for this story.

Also after this next chapter, I am kind of stuck on what to write so if any one has a suggestion then please, please let me know!! And if anyone wants to help write a little bit of it too then I would love to know!

So sorry again about not updating and hopefully the next chapter will be up by next week!


End file.
